1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-302293. The image forming apparatus includes an image forming section which forms an image on a paper which is transported, a paper reverse section which turns over a paper which has passed through the image forming section, and a re-transporting section which re-transports the paper which has been turned over in the paper reverse section, to the image forming section along a re-transporting path.
The re-transporting section includes a motor as a driving mechanism which generates a driving force; a first transporting roller which transports the paper; a plurality of second transporting rollers which are positioned at an upstream side of the re-transporting path with respect to the first transporting roller, and which transport the paper together with the first transporting roller; and a transmission mechanism which transmits the driving force of the motor to the first transporting roller and the second transporting rollers.
The transmission mechanism includes a set of a belt and a pulley as a first transmitting section which transmits the driving force of the motor to the first transporting roller; and a plurality of sets of belts and pulleys as a second transmitting section which transmits the driving force of the first transmitting section to the second transporting rollers. As a belt and a pulley, for eliminating transmission loss due to slippage, generally, a timing belt and a pulley are used. The timing belt has a large number of projections formed on an outer peripheral surface thereof and lined up in a direction of circulation, and a pulley has grooves which engage with the projections of the timing belt.
In the conventional image forming apparatus having above described structure, the paper, which is turned over by the paper reverse section and the re-transporting section, is transported once again to the image forming section along the re-transporting path. In the re-transporting section, the driving force of the motor is transmitted to the first transporting roller and the second transporting rollers by the belts and the pulleys.